Into the New World Book Three: Welcome To Reality
by NutmegKitten725
Summary: Everyone goes into reality! Randomness! Will they get out? The third book in the Into the New World series! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! The third book! :D ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Aaron27's POV*<strong>

When I opened my eyes, I was very surprised to see my bedroom in front of me. After staying in RiverClan for, well, Notch knows how long, it felt strange to be here. I wish that Nutmeg and her friends would have given me time to explain. Herobrine forced me to be on his team! They should trust me, since I was the one who killed their enemy. I didn't hesitate to kill my father. He's been evil ever since he was born. I shivered at the thought of a new-born baby killing Minecraftians for no reason. I didn't get the chance to see much of Nutmeg's friends. I hardly was able to see her. I always forget what she looks like. I heard somebody walking outside of my house on the sidewalk. Quickly, I got out of bed and peeked through the window. Somebody was standing there, turned around. They turned towards my house and walked up the front steps. It was a girl. She wore black boots, black shorts, a white hoodie with a black creeper face on the back of it, and a black headset with bright green on the sides. Her eyes were bright green and her hair was long and wavy. It was a beautiful shade of light brown. She looked familiar. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Nutmeg_Kitten725. I just moved here. We're neighbors."

"Nutmeg?" I asked. "Don't you remember me? It was a few weeks ago. And our childhood. I'm Aaron27."

***Nutmeg_Kitten725's POV***

_Aaron!_

I pulled out my bow. I pulled back the string and aimed at his face. He put his hands up and bent down on his knees, begging for a chance to explain. I motioned for him to say what he had to say. After he turned evil, I don't know if I can trust him. He did kill Herobrine, though so I guess he might be alright.

"When you left for the Cat Army, I was left alone," he said. "You never even said goodbye. I used to have a crush on you, but after you left I swore to kill you. I told my father about my anger. I didn't want to kill you anymore, but he said I had to, since you are Notch's daughter. I never did end up killing you. I couldn't."

I put my bow away. He stood up and offered me to come inside of his house. Drawings of Herobrine killing Notch were framed along the walls. I pulled out my bow again. I might actually kill him this time. He whipped around at the sound of string being pulled back. He wasn't scared, clearly because he had something to say to me again.

"My father makes me decorate this way," Aaron told me. "He visits me every now and then, so I can't take them down."

I put down my bow, but I still held it in my hand, just in case. When his back was turned, I walked into his bedroom. The walls were painted icy blue, and it was very small. His bed lay in one corner with a desk at the side of it. A dresser stood in front of the bed. There was black carpet on the floor. I opened the drawer to his desk. A book labeled "Diary" was inside. There was a date on it. It was from when Aaron and I used to live together.

_I shouldn't look in it..._

When I was little, Notch told me valuable life lessons. One of them was to always be myself. I like to invade the privacy of other Minecraftians. I wanted to look in his diary badly. Since I like to snoop through diaries, I won't be disobeying Notch. I'm only being myself! I picked up the book and began to read in my head.

_"Today, Nutmeg and I went fishing in Blocky Lake. She caught twenty two fish, but all I got was damaged leather armor and one fish."_

_I remember that._

_"Nutmeg and I had movie night! I let her choose the movie. She chose Steve the Killer II. I couldn't sleep after that. She slept peacefully._

_He was so scared that he puked all over his popcorn. I can see why he didn't mention that in his diary._

_"I went to the Museum of Blocks with Nutmeg. She spent most of her time in the Monsters section. I took my time in the Redstone section, then I came to the Monsters section with her._

_I remember all of this! We always had so much fun together. I shouldn't have left him._

"Ahem," Aaron said from behind me. "Why are you looking through my diary?"

I put the diary back in the drawer and ran towards Aaron. I was so happy! I hugged him. He seemed confused and angry at the same time. I never knew he wrote a diary when we were kids! That was always a girly thing to do. It wasn't my type of thing, and I didn't think it was his type of thing either. I jumped away from him, smiling.

"All of these memories," I said. "I'm sorry for leaving you for the Cat Army."

***LikeTotallyToby's POV***

I sat down in my new house. It was terrible! Not the house, the fact that Martyn chose to live with me in it. Martyn and I used to live in his house. I moved into my own house in the City of Felis Catus. Cinnamon wanted to move in with me, so I let her. Martyn also decided that it was okay to come to my first date with Cinnamon. Martyn insister that he moved in with me. He said that if I said no he would make me mine lapis nonstop. I glanced to where Martyn was running around the house, screaming in joy. His entire bedroom was decorated like lapis and had pictures of himself on the walls. My bedroom just looked normal.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him.

***Cinnamon527's POV***

I knocked on the door to Toby's house. People who were standing on the streets bowed, then ran away. I peered through the window at Toby yelling at Martyn. I giggled, silently. Those two were always hilarious. Martyn opened the door to their new house and let me in. This was the house that I would live in from now on.

"Hi, Cinnamon," he said. "Come on in."

"Cinnamon!" Nutmeg shouted from behind me. "Aaron27 lives in the City of Felis Catus! He's changed, I swear!"

"I am aware of that, Nutmeg," I told her.

"Hi, Wood," Nutmeg said to her boyfriend, Inthelittlewood.

"Oh good," Toby said, pushing Martyn out the door. "Take him with you!"

"I gave the Cat Army and the City of Felis Catus in Mhurley1's hands," I explained to my friends. "I'm here to move in with Toby, since he agreed to it a few weeks ago."

"Cinnamon!" Logan screamed, running at me from behind. "I know Mhurley and I are dating, but why did you have to put _her_ in charge!?"

_M must have announced the news._

"Oh, and I have a message for you from some friends," Logemaster11 told me. "It says, "Dear Cinnamon527 and friends, We do not want to be put in any danger. We are writing this because we will not be joining you in other worlds anymore. Sincerely, SethBling, Rainbow_Twister219, Beanie11, Snow, AntVenom, ChimneySwift, and TrueMU."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry I had to take out OCs and some YouTubers! There were too many charcters in the story! I hope you liked the first chapter though.<strong>

**BYE!**

**;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Guys! GreeceXCats527 wrote this! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Logemaster11's POV*<strong>

Reading the note aloud made it seem different somehow. I held my breath, waiting for somebody to say something. Then Cinnamon shook her head.

"So many friends, gone," she murmured. Then she looked up and walked out the door.

She was usually alone during these past few weeks. Doing Notch knows what.

I decided to go out and look for Mhurley. I hadn't seen her for a while now, and I missed hanging out with her. Funny, because every time I saw her, I was reminded of back when we were cats, and she hated me. And now we were dating.

***Ivy141's POV***

I was going to the library with Tobuscus today because I wanted to look at pictures in books. I'm not that much of a reader.

So we went inside and I grabbed a book called, 'The Littlest Cucumber'.

It was about a little cucumber that had no friends. Sheesh! What a loser!

When I finished the book, I curled up on the couch and watched Tobuscus read about watermelons. Sheesh! What a loser- I mean… Yes! The watermelons are losers.

Then we went out to get some apples and pie. It tasted really good. Then we ordered entrees and sodas and went to sit by the pond in the middle of the City.

"So, I was thinking we should all go the aquarium tomorrow," I said to Tobuscus with my mouth full of pork. "Us two, and all our friends."

***Nutmeg_Kitten725's POV***

Since Toby kicked Martyn out, he came over to my house and we ordered some pork from the local Porkins To-Go restaurant. Then we watched creepers run around through the window.

"Creepers are idiots," I said, taking a bite of my pork. The sun was beginning to set, and it was dangerous to go outside near those creepers.

Suddenly, Logan jumped off our roof and started attacking the creepers.

One exploded, and he screamed, but Logan was too far away from us to really be heard. Martyn and I laughed as Logemaster tried to kill the other creepers, but they both exploded as well.

"Oh, well, he's gonna be needing some hospitalizing," Martyn joked, and we laughed while Logan stumbled back to his and Mhurley1's house.

***Cinnamon527's POV***

I walked down the path through the woods as the sun was beginning to set. It was the same path I'd come down when I'd returned from the cat-world, and I wanted to see the place where we all landed again.

When I reached the hill, I sat down, tucked my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. Then I watched the sunset on my own.

"Hey."

I looked over my shoulder to see Toby walking over to sit beside me.

"So," he said, "I was wondering… When we came here, Aaron said you were his sister. What's _that_ all about, anyways?"

I let out a sigh and stared at the spot that the sun had just left. It had set now. "Until the day I turned seven, I lived in the Nether, with my father, Herobrine. When I finally got to the Overworld, I was scared, because everything was so… green! And, not to mention, blue and exciting. There were people here. People like me. I went home, and my dad started training me to fight, and to survive on my own. I eventually started doing 'missions' for him, and then he told me about my brother, Aaron.

"Aaron is my… twin. He was taken away by Notch and given to a human family somewhere around here. AutumnLover is his adopted sister. My father told me that Aaron had been training with him in his dreams, but wasn't really obeying him. So he told me to go out and make the illusion of his sister dying. That night, Aaron, sure enough, showed up in the Nether. When my dad explained what was going on, I was furious. So I gave AutumnLover back to Aaron and left the Nether.

"When I got to the Overworld, I decided never to return to the Nether ever again. I set out and eventually found a nice quiet place. I went into the Spruce Moose Tavern where Mhurley was polishing cups. I was about twelve at the time, and not knowing good people skills, I went right up to her. We had a conversation, she bought me some food, and then Logan and Ivy came in. Oh, by the way, Logan is actually Ivy's brother. Funny story…

"Anyways, we became really good friends, and since we all loved cats, started the Cat Army and built the City of Catus Felis. You see, Aaron's anger at us is my fault, too. I needed more people close to me that I could trust. Mage0178 was there to help, but then I asked Nutmeg, my old friend, the first person I'd ever met in the Overworld, to come join us. I hadn't known Aaron was there with her as well. I hadn't known that Nutmeg didn't say good-bye.

"So, yeah, I guess you could say I'm Aaron's biological sister," I finished. "Cinnamon527. Daughter of Herobrine."

I knew Toby was looking at me, but I continued to watch the sky. It was black now, but here and there, a wisp of gray fluttered by, once in a while creating shadows across the moon. I remembered my first night in the Overworld, when I had done the same thing I was doing now: watching the sky.

Toby lay down in the grass and sighed. "I still don't understand," he said slowly, and I could tell he was carefully choosing his words, so as not to anger me because, let's face it, that was all too easy to do these days. "Before we went into the cat-world, Logan said you looked different. You know, short ginger hair, green eyes, green clothes, and now you're… this."

I glanced down at my clothes. They still surprised me every time I saw them. And my face. My face had changed so much. From short ginger hair and green eyes, straight to long, dark brown hair and misty gray eyes. Toby was right. I _was_ different. But was that bad?

Well, now I had to explain everything. I'd started, so why not finish? "Children of Notch and Herobrine have…" I struggled to find the words to explain. "Powers. Aaron can fly, teleport, he has telepathy and telekinesis, and I've been separated from him for so long, I can't even remember the rest.

"I have telepathy, telekinesis, and teleportation as well, though I can only swap between here and the Nether. Not the Aether, and I'm never going to even try the End. But my other powers are completely different from my brother's."

I paused, not wanting to laugh, but wanting to at the same time. "And there's one thing I think you should really see."

Finally, I dared to look away from the sky. Toby was lying on his back, still in the grass, gazing up at the stars. They glittered above our heads, and I felt something flutter to life inside of me.

I reached down my shirt and pulled out my pendant. It had a dark-toned silver chain and a black stone at the end. Shaped in the pattern of a lotus.

Concentrating hard, remembering how I hadn't done this in many years, I willed the pendant to change. Excruciating pain whipped through my limbs, and I bit back a sob. No, I had to be strong if this were to work.

When I opened my eyes, Toby was staring down at my, his eyes wide. I glanced at my pendant, now white and glowing softly, which hung around my neck in a sort of collar. I was a black cat, of course. The only thing I knew how to change into with my pendant.

Changing back was much, much easier. When I was done, I sat still in the grass, my head aching from the effort. "Aaron has something like this, too," I whispered about a few moments after. "If I knew what it was, I'd say, but I don't."

We sat there in silence, and as if right on cue, thunder rumbled, and a steady rain started drumming onto the ground. I didn't bother pulling up my hood, just let the rain drench my hair, soak through my clothing down to my skin.

"If I'd known," Toby started, then stopped. There wasn't anything to finish his sentence. Nothing at all.

It was good to share your secrets with somebody.

Especially somebody you loved.

***Nutmeg_Kitten725's POV***

Martyn and I were on guard duty. I was still extremely full from our dinner from Porkins To-Go, and we just sat at the gate, talking about our old lives. I though about Cinnamon for a second, which stirred a secret deep in my bones. Did I dare share it with Martyn? Perhaps not. Perhaps not…

Two people approached the gate. One dressed entirely in black, the other with their hood drawn over their head. It was Toby and Cinnamon. Of course.

"Why are you guys out so late?" Martyn asked.

Cinnamon shrugged. "I went back to see where we landed," she responded. Her voice was strained and stiff. Not as though she were crying, but almost so. Martyn was completely oblivious to it, though, so I pressed the button on the gate and they went inside.

Part of me longed for the old days, when we could all have walked right through that gate without answering questions. But seeing as this was no longer Cinnamon's domain, Mhurley had set up new, annoying rules.

"So, there's this thing I think you should know," I said, beginning slowly, trying to plan out this conversation in my head. "You know how I never talk about my dad… right?"

Martyn nodded, but remained silent. "Well, he's Notch," I said. I paused, waiting for him to say something.

Silence.

"I know," Martyn said.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "How?"

Martyn rolled his eyes. "You do remember telling us all this… don't you? Remember? You were like, (says this in a high-pitched imitation of Nutmeg) 'It's a good thing we're not dating anymore,' and Sky was all, (says this in an extremely low imitation of Sky) 'It's a good thing,' and then everybody forgot about it. Not really."

"Oh yeah."

I really remembered that now. "Okay, well, shifts over. Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it! :)<strong>

**BYE!**

**;)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Aquarium

**Hey, Guys! I know, it's been a while, but my computer was having trouble. So, yeah. I'm starting to name chapters now. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Via's POV*<strong>

Ivy141 and Tobuscus told us that they wanted to go to the local aquarium today, so that was where we were walking to right now. Well, Tobuscus and Ivy141 didn't exactly _tell_ me that they wanted to go to the aquarium. I shivered, remembering this morning.

_*Flash-back*  
>I awoke this morning from the sound of somebody knocking at my door. I heard a faint snicker and footsteps running away from my house. I groaned and then jumped out of bed and held my silver moon necklace tightly, until it transformed into my bow. Clearly, somebody had knock-knock-ditched me. I ran towards my door and opened it. A small note was sitting on my front steps. I picked it up and read aloud, "'Sup, Via. Please join us at the aquarium today. Meet us at our house after lunch. The whole group will be there, too. Your friends who are about to smash a pie in your face, Ivy141 and Tobuscus." I ripped up the note. Tobuscus and Ivy came running towards me. Tobuscus smashed a pie in my face and they laughed so hard that they fell on the ground.<br>"Not cool," I said to them. "Couldn't you have just knock on my door and tell me the news?"  
>"Yeah, we could have," Ivy said. "But I came up with this hilarious idea and," she broke out laughing. "Tobuscus agreed to it."<br>They ended up taking spoons from my kitchen and scooping up spoonfuls of pie from my face. They were eating it, which was really strange. Eating face-food is weird. Especially when you eat face-food off of a random stranger's face. You wouldn't even know what touched their face!_  
><em>*End of flash-back*<em>

"Where are we and when are we going to get there?" Ivy asked us.

"Shouldn't you know the answer to both of those questions?" CDO asked. "I mean, you're the one who wanted to go to the aquarium."

"I don't know how to get there," a confused Ivy141 told us.

"Great!" Nathan yelled. "Just great! We've been walking for Notch knows how long, and we have no idea where we are and how to get to our destination!

"Chillax, twin," Cinnamon said to Nathan. They always called each other "twin" even though they aren't related. "I've been leading us the entire way. The aquarium is just up ahead."

***SkythekidRS's POV***

I looked in front of me, and sure enough, a small building was there. A sign next to it read, "Welcome to the City of Felis Catus Aquarium." As long as there weren't squids, I was fine. Hopefully the aquarium only had fish. That was probably why it was such a small building. We walked inside, and a woman quickly greeted us.

"Hello," she said. "I'm PandaLover23. I work here, and I'd like to take you on a tour."

"No thanks," Daniel said, shoving her aside. "This place is pretty small. I'm sure we can find our way around."

"Daniel!" Nathan yelled at his younger brother. "Be nice."

"We'll take the tour," Deadlox told PandaLover23. "I don't care if it costs extra. Sky's paying anyways since he has a huge amount of butter."

"Fine," Sky said.

"The first thing I will show you is the fish," our tour guide told us.

We followed her over to a large tank filled with small green and blue fish swimming around in it. This was pretty boring, so I can see how Ivy141 chose to come here. She's always so boring! I only agreed to come because everyone else was coming. I was also doing it because I had nothing else to do. I was taking a day off from work at the Sky Army base.

"Next," PandaLover said. "These are the puffer fish."

_What's next, salmon?_

"These are the salmon," PandaLover said, as if she read my mind.

_She's probably about to say, "That concludes our tour."_

"And finally," PandaLover told us. "These are the squids."

"Oh, that's nice- WHAT!?" I screamed.

I stared into those creepy little eyes that the squids have. They seemed to stare back at me, not blinking at all. I could just imagine them saying, "Hey, Sky. Hey, hey, Sky. We are behind glass. You can't kill us now! Loser!" I pulled out my butter sword. That was it! Those dang squids won't win this time! I ran at the glass and swung my sword. It cracked, and then water was everywhere. The squids were already dying from being out of water but I killed them with my sword anyways.

***DeadloxMC's POV***

"Let's get away from here," I whispered to my friends.

"Yeah," Via said. "We'll get froyo, too."

***SkythekidRS's POV***

"I have now saved the world," I told my friends.

No response. I turned around to see two policmen standing there with handcuffs. They obviously understood my hatred for squids. It was strange, though, since the squids were dead. There was nobody to handcuff, unless they could bring the squids back to life.

"The squids are dead," I told them. "There is nobody to handcuff."

"General Sky, is it?" one of them asked. "You're coming with us."

"Good," I said. "You are taking me to my award."

"No," the other one said. "You're under arrest."

"Good- WHAT!?" I screamed. "You can not arrest me for saving the world!"

***Nutmeg_Kitten725's POV***

Two policemen walked into the froyo shop. Everyone gasped, and I ducked underneath the table we were sitting at. The people in the froyo shop besides us looked shocked. I, on the other hand was hoping that the policemen didn't see me hiding. If they did, that could result in total disaster as in, I might go to jail. They walked up to our table.

"How the Nether did they find out about what I did?" I mumbled.

"Are you Deadlox?" the policemen asked us.

"Well," Via said to them. "One of us is."

She pointed to Deadlox, and took a bite of froyo. Deadlox stood up, taking a step towards the policemen. I crawled out from under the table. If they were looking for Deadlox, than clearly they weren't here about me. Deadlox cleared his throat. He was about to speak up to the police. I had to laugh. We left Sky at the aquarium, so they might be here about him. He could have done something bad, causing him to get arrested. It wasn't likely though.

"General Sky," one of them said. "has told us to look for a 'Deadlox.' He said that you would probably be somewhere near the local aquarium."

"So?" I asked. "Why should we care?"

"General Sky was arrested," the policeman told us. "Now, please come with us."

***SkythekidRS's POV***

I sat down in my jail cell. I had no idea why I was even here. I saved the aquarium! They don't just have the right to take me to jail for saving people, even if they are policemen. I glanced to my right. Another Minecraftian sat next to me. I pushed my budder down deeper in my pocket. He seemed like a robber to me. This budder is more important than _anything!_ I will _not_ allow him to steal _any of it_ no matter what!

"Hey," he said. "How did you get here?"

"I saved the world!" I told him, proudly. "How did you get here?"

"I robbed a bank," he told me. "Can you empty your pockets. You might have some interesting stuff. Can I see it?"

"No way!" I shouted.

"General Sky," a low voice said, dragging my attention to it. "Your friends are here."

"Sky!" Deadlox yelled running towards the cell bars. "How did you get here?"

"You see, I-"

"He destroyed the tank in the aquarium that contained the squids and he killed all of the squids in it," a policeman said.

***Aaron27's POV***

I walked in the front door of the City of Felis Catus's jail. I jumped as I saw Nutmeg and her friends. Why were they here? My question was answered as I saw Sky inside of the jail cell they were looking at. How did he get arrested? He was SkythekidRS! General of the Sky Army! Some people just don't know who they're messing with! Hopefully his friends will bail him out of jail. Nutmeg turned towards me and smiled. She beckoned for me to come towards her.

"Hi, Aaron," she said. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know," I told Nutmeg. "I just decided to walk in, cause that's what NutmegKitten725 decided to make me do."

**Nutmeg: Yup! ****I also made him say that.**

"We're here because Sky got arrested."

"Yeah," I said. "How did that happen?"

"He destroyed a tank at the aquarium and killed all of the squids there."

"Hey, Nutmeg," Cinnamon said. "Earlier, you thought that the police officers were at the froyo shop because of you. Is there something you did that I don't know about?"

"Oh, Cinnamon," I told her. "Cinnamon, Cinnamon, Cinnamon. Honestly, there are _a lot_ of things I've done that you don't know about."

"Now I'm scared to ask what you've done," Bajan said to me. "Wait, what did you do?"

"Let's just say that you don't need to know about it..." I told Bajan.

"Oh, come on!" Martyn shouted. "What did you do? Just tell us! I'm you're boyfriend, anyways, so I deserve to know!"

"First of all," I told Martyn. "I'm still not telling you anything. And second of all, just because you're my boyfriend, does _not_ mean that you deserve to know."

"Hey, you're gonna bail me out, right guys?" Sky asked.

"Oh, yeah," Deadlox told him.

***Tobuscus's POV***

Deadlox bailed Sky out of jail, thankfully. I had to admit, it was pretty funny that Sky killed all of the squids in the aquarium. I can understand why he did that though. He will kill any squid in sight. Literally. Every time that we take a walk with him, he will kill all of the squids that are swimming in the water near us. I turned to Sky, as we were all walking away from the local jail. He should consider himself very, very lucky that he had friends to bail him out of jail.

"Hey, dude," I said to Sky. "You should feel very lucky that there were people who bailed you out."

"I am," he said. "I shouldn't even have been arrested anyways. Seriously, this town needs _way_ better police officers! I didn't even do anything wrong!"

My friends and I stopped to laugh at Sky, who still believed that he should not have been arrested.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I had so many ideas to put in this chapter! It was hard to choose which one to use.<strong>

**BYE!**

**;)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Pig Queen and the Maniac

**Hey, Guys! For some reason, the word froyo keeps on repeating over and over in my head... It must be because of chapter 3. Happy Valentine's Day! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Mage0178's POV*<strong>

"No!" somebody shouted. "Don't go over there! I really need a carrot on a stick right now."

I peeked behind some bushes to see who it was. I was on patrol for today, which was strange since Cinnamon doesn't usually send _me_ on patrols. I sighed. I had forgotten that Cinnamon wasn't the Cat General any more. Mhurley1 was Cat General now. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. It was time to focus on what I was sent to do. Patrol. A girl was riding on a pig. She had ginger hair that went down to her shoulders and green eyes. She wore a Doctor Who T-shirt, a black unzipped jacket, jeans, and high-tops.

"Hey, you shouldn't be riding pigs without a carrot on a stick anyways," a new voice said to the girl.

A boy stepped towards her and smiled. He had dark brown hair and red eyes. He wore a dark blue T-shirt, black pants and black shoes. The girl hopped off of the pig and walked up to him. She put her hands on her hips just like all annoying girls do when they're angry.

"I can ride on my subjects if I want," she said to him. "I don't need a carrot on a stick."

"Really?" the boy asked. "Because I'm pretty sure you just said that you really needed a carrot on a stick right now."

"Listen, Maniac," the girl argued. "I am a queen. If I say something, I can later say that I never said it, and that means that I never said it. What I say goes."

"I don't think so," Mhurley1 said to them coming out of the shadows. "I am the Cat General. And what _I_ say goes. And I know for a fact that you two are trespassing on private property. This land here belongs to the Cat General and the people who work for her. It's not part of the area where Felis Catus citizens like you live. Anyways, since, you both now know that what I say goes, I say that you two come with me."

***Queen Pigs's POV***

The Cat General was taking us through a huge building. Many Cat Army recruits looked at us and whispered to one another. They were probably talking about me, the one and only. A Minecraftian who looked familiar was sitting in the corner, quietly reading a book. Mhurley1 turned towards her.

"Cinnamon527," Mhurley said to her. "These two were trespassing on private property. I want you to have a long talk with them, and then send them to jail if you find any... interesting details about their crime. You'll do that while I go order some recruits around."

"Um," Cinnamon said to Mhurley. "Sorry, but you must have forgotten that I don't work for you anymore."

"Oh, right," Mhurley1 told her. "You still live here though."

"Cinnamon!" I shouted at Cinnamon. "Now I remember! Don't you remember me? Queen Pigs?"

"I guess," Cinnamon said. "Hi, sis."

It wasn't much of a greeting, but it was fine, cause it was my sister.

***Logemaster11's POV***

I had to laugh.

"Queen Pigs?" I asked. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Well," a boy said. "I'm MCManiac12345678 and this is Queen Pigs. She acts like she is the queen of the pigs, but she's not. Her real name _is_ Queen Pigs, though."

"What's your name, kind sir?" Queen Pigs asked me.

"Okay, you shouldn't call me kind if I made fun of your name," I told her. "But my name is Logemaster."

"I'll call you Logurt," she said. "Like Logan and yogurt. Or you can be Loganberry. You can choose which one."

"Um," I said. "Neither? Is that an option?"

"No," she told me. "I'll call you both."

_"Mrrow!"_

I turned towards my side to see a Siamese cat sitting on the floor. It wore a collar around its neck that read, "Ivy." This was definitely Nutmeg's cat. I turned around to see Nutmeg running towards us all. I jumped out of the way, just as she swooped out her arms to pick up Ivy. Ivy leaped out of her arms and sat down on the floor next to her. Nutmeg stood up and looked at us all.

"Hi, Guys," she said. "Who are these two?"

"Those are MCManiac12345678 and Queen Pigs," Mage told her.

"Why are they here?" Nutmeg asked.

"They trespassed where they weren't aloud to be," Mage responded. "I'm going to have a talk with them."

Mage turned towards Queen Pigs and Maniac.

"Listen up, Guys," he said. "You should already know that that is private property. Mhurley1 almost sent you to jail. Well, she told Cinnamon to if she found out any information about your crime. I'd say that you two should be aloud to enter this area now. Since you're like our friends now or something."

"I have returned home," CMS said, entering the building with CDO beside him. "You may rejoice. Your faithful leader has returned, my subjects."

"I mean cake, right?" CDO said.

"Hey, you aren't the leader here," Mhurley1 yelled running towards them. "I am. So don't even think about it, CMS."

"Oh," CMS said. "I always say that. I guess you were never around to hear. I'm still going to say that every time I enter my house again."

_"Mrrow!"_

CDO glanced down at her small black kitten, Snickers. Snickers was a pain! She was _always_ meowing no matter where we went. I had no idea how CDO and CMS were able to fall asleep at night with Snickers's nonstop meowing! The three of them walked towards us. CDO cleared her throat.

***CDO's POV***

"I wish we knew what they were saying," I said. "Cats have to be trying to tell us something."

"What if they're just saying "meow"?" Nutmeg asked.

"Then," I told her. "That would be terrible and why do you have to crush our dreams?"

"I think I know what they are saying," Queen Pigs told us. "They're probably saying "hi"."

"Actually," Mage said to us all. "I think they are saying "You morons. I hate you all. You suck."

We all laughed.

"Okay," a girl said. "Just to clear up confusion, I'm Queen Pigs and this is MCManiac12345678."

***Mhurley1's POV***

The Queen of the Pigs was a strange girl, and so was Maniac. But they were still good, and they will probably be with us as friends wherever we go. Maybe we'll go to a new town. Maybe we will just visit a couple shops in the City of Felis Catus. Or maybe... maybe a new portal was in store for us all.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, honestly, I just want to see how many people will do this. Seriously.:<strong>

**If anyone who likes Doctor Who reads this, please leave a review saying only these two words: The Doctor.**

**Seriously, if you like Doctor Who, than do it. Really. I dare you.**

**Okay,**

**BYE!**

**;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Missing Texture

**Hey, Guys! So, I've seen three people review the words: "The Doctor." One of them was me. All three of the people who reviewed: "The Doctor" were people who I knew were Whovians, so, it wasn't much of a surprise to me. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>*CDO's POV*<strong>

"Two thousand, two thousand one, two thousand two, two thousand three…"

"Shut up, CMS!" I yelled at my brother.

"You made me lose track! Thanks a lot!" he yelled back.

"You're welcome," I said.

"Now I have to start all over again!" CMS shouted, angrily. "Here we go. One, two, three, four, five-"

"Oh, shut up, will you?" I asked.

"I'm keeping track of how long they've been gone," he said to me.

"Hey, Guys. Sky here," Sky said coming back with his friends.

"Good," I said. "You're back. CMS has been counting how long you guys have been gone, and he was really getting on my nerves."

My friends had gone out to the "Porkins-To-Go" restaurant to get dinner for us all. They told us to stay here and wait for them, which probably meant, "Stay here and wait for us because CMS is really annoying and we don't want him to come with us right now." Yup, that's right. I can tell what people are saying without them actually saying that. Not really.

"Wonder twin powers activate!" CMS shouted, hitting his fist together with mine.

"Form of annoying brothers!" I yelled.

"Yeah, awesome!" He said. "Wait, what?"

I laughed.

"Never mind," I told CMS.

I turned to look at my friends. They put the pork n the table and just stared at CMS and I as if they had no idea what we were talking about with the whole Wonder twin thing. Surely Daniel at least remembered when we first met and my brother and I were saying Wonder twin things. There was really truely only one thing that I could say to them right now.

"I mean cake, right?" I said.

"Guys," Deadlox said out of nowhere. "A voice just came through my headset. It's Nutmeg. She's at the sandstone building. She says to come there. She heard a strange noise coming from another room in that building. According to her, it sounds like another portal."

"What's 'the sandstone building'?" Queen Pigs asked.

"Oh, yeah," Cinnamon told Queen Pigs. "You, Maniac, CMS, and CDO don't know about it yet. One day, we found a portal in a sandstone building that led to another world called Equestria. Everyone there were ponies, even us. Weeks later, we found another portal in the same sandstone building. The portal to Equestria was gone by then. The new portal led to a world. Everyone was cats in Clans, and we were too. Herobrine was in each of those worlds and he tried to kill us, of course. We had to fight back, and so we won each time. We have tried not to let Herobrine take over other worlds."

"I prefer to be called by my full name," Maniac told Cinnamon. "If you have forgotten, my name is-"

"I know what your stupid name is," Cinnamon said to Maniac. "I'm just using a nickname."

"Hopefully, if there really is a new portal, the new world is safe and Herobrine-free," Queen Pigs said.

"Nutmeg says to hurry up," Deadlox told us.

***Nutmeg_Kitten725's POV***

_What's taking them all so long?_

"DEADLOX!" I screamed at Deadlox.

"WHAT?!" he screamed back.

"COME QUICKLY!" I screamed.

"WE'RE COMING AS QUICK AS WE CAN!" Deadlox screamed.

"COME QUICKER THAN THAT, THEN!" I screamed.

"I TOLD YOU: THIS IS AS FAST AS WE CAN GO! WE CAN'T GO FASTER THAN THIS!" Deadlox screamed.

"DO THE IMPOSSIBLE, DEADLOX!" I screamed. "DO THE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"WE'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU NOW!" Deadlox screamed. "WE'RE HERE NOW!"

"GOOD!" I screamed.

I turned around to see my friends. Deadlox was the only one who didn't seem confused. The others were probably all confused about the screaming conversation that Deadlox and I had. I turned back around and walked with my friends to the room that I heard the strange sound come from. Sureenough, something _was_ in here. A new portal was right in front of us. I was in awe, but I was confused at the same time.

"The outside is command blocks," I said. "But the inside…"

"What is _that?_" Honeydew asked.

"The center is 'missing texture'," LividCoffee told Honeydew. "'Missing texture' always looks the same. It is always white with black words in it that say 'missing texture.' It just means that the texture for whatever it is is missing. It is actually _quite_ simple to understand."

"Yeah," Lomadia told LividCoffee. "For you it is simple."

***Via's POV***

"Well, we need to go through the new portal," I said.

"Of course," CMS agreed. "We go through every portal in sight, do we not?"

"Um, we do not," I said. "We don't go through every End portal and Nether portal that we see."

"Before we go," Mhurley1 began, "I have something for Nutmeg, CDO, and CMS. Your pets can come with us to this new world."

"It's too dangerous for them!" I argued. "They could die!"

"I have diamond helmets for them," Mhurley told me. "They should be fine, Via."

"Alright," Nutmeg said, taking a step forward to take a diamond helmet out of Mhurley's hands.

"CDO?" Mhurley asked. "Are you okay with Snickers coming?"

"Sure," CDO told Mhurley, grabbing a helmet.

"Are you ready?" Nathan asked.

We all nodded, slowly. Nutmeg and CDO set the diamond helmets on their cats' heads. I could barely see the eyes of the pets underneath the helmet. The cats had no idea why they were wearing helmets on their heads. I took a deep breath and walked slightly towards the portal. I gazed around at the eyes of my friends. I tried to imagine what the new world will look like. It was hard, though. The new world could be anything. We stepped into the portal and I saw white and light gray swirls around us. We were entering a new world.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! They are entering the new world! Sorry I haven't posted this earlier. My computer kept on deleting everything I typed! :( But, I finally was able to post this!<br>Well,**

**BYE!**

**;D**


	6. Chapter 6: Duncan Freaks Out

**Hey, Guys! What does the fox say? Yeah, that song has been stuck in my head for the past hour. But, since I'm listening to Imagine Dragons songs while writing this, other songs will be stuck in my head. I bet "what does the fox say?" is stuck in your head right now. You're welcome! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>*BajanCanadian's POV*<strong>

"Notch, falling into new worlds hurts even more each time we do it!" I yelled.

I looked around me. We were on some sort of black pavement with yellow and white lines on it. Tall light posts lined both sides of the pavement. Deadlox was laying on the ground to the right of me, while my sister was on my left. Sky looked up at me and slightly nodded as if to say, "You're right." I turned back to look at Deadlox and noticed that something was odd about him. Quickly, I saw that he was bleeding slightly on his head. I listened closely but I couldn't hear him breathing.

"Deadlox!" Via shouted.

Deadlox didn't move at all or say anything. She jumped up and brushed some rocks off of her clothing. Then, she hurried over to the unconscious Deadlox and turned to LividCoffee. She waited for him to say something, but he sat there and was completely silent.

"Well?" Via asked. "What should we do? Can you not see that he is bleeding and unconscious?"

"I would suggest," LividCoffee said, "that two of us carry him to a shelter. From my previous experiences in other worlds, I know that there are already houses that we can live in. I see a hotel across from us that we could stay in. It is called the "Sky Hotel." We might end up staying in this world for quite a while though."

Via picked up Deadlox.

"Or you could be those two people, I guess," LividCoffee said, slowly.

"Hey, Sky," Maniac said, laughing. "They honor you here. That's why the hotel is called the Sky Hotel."

"Shut up!" Via yelled at Maniac, her eyes changing their color. "This is _no_ time to make jokes. Deadlox is injured. I can't see why you're laughing."

"Get away!" Mage shouted, and we all obeyed his command.

We ran away from the black pavement with yellow and white lines on it. We were now standing on a long gray pavement with cracks in it. This new world was very strange. I quickly turned around to see why Mage wanted us to move. A strange big thing with windows and people in it was rolling along on the black pavement with white and yellow lines on it. I turned to look at Duncan, the smart one, for information. He probably didn't know anything about this world, but it was worth a shot.

"What was that?" I asked. "Where are we?"

"That was something that people call a 'car'," LividCoffee told us. "People go inside of it and move on that pavement. We are in a place known as reality. I know a lot more about it. I have been researching it for the past few years. I had heard of it before. The worst fact about reality is that... Well... Reality is... Round! Reality is round! It's horrible! It's impossible! Round isn't even supposed to exist! How can we defeat Herobrine if everything is round!"

"Calm down, LividCoffee," Cinnamon said. "The other worlds were round, too. You didn't freak out about _them. _There's no point in freaking out about this world being round if you didn't freak out about the other two worlds being round."_  
><em>

"Yes, but this world feels like it's even _rounder_ than the others!" LividCoffee yelled. "It's terrible!"

"We need to get to a shelter," I said. "We have to take care of Deadlox's injurys as well. People at the hotel will probably go crazy seeing him, so we should definately make sure they don't see him."

"I have an idea on how we can sneak him in," Maniac told us. "We can stuff his body in a large enough bag and-"

"Maniac!" my sister yelled. "That will make it look like a dead body is in the bag! We are _not_ doing that!"

"Well, how do you know that Deadlox isn't dead?" he asked.

"Maniac!" Via screamed. "I think it's best that you just shut up right now!"

"Sorry," Maniac apologized.

"I said to shut up!" Via screamed. "Now, help me move the body!"

"Okay, now it really sounds like you murdered somebody," I said.

"I don't care," Via told me. "Right now, my top priority is-"

"Woah, woah, woah," I said. "You don't care if what you said sounded like you murdered somebody?"

"No!" Via yelled. "Just listen up. Right now we need to get rooms in the Sky Hotel."

"Hi, Guys," LividCoffee said, walking up to us from behind. "I'm back. I just got us rooms at the hotel."

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "When did you go to the hotel?"

"While you guys were busy yelling at each other, I left," LividCoffee told us.

All eyes turned to look at Via.

"Heh, heh," Via said. "Well, um... Let's just go to the hotel!"

We walked to the Sky Hotel with LividCoffee. At the enterance, I stopped. I had forgotten about Deadlox. I turned around and sighed in relief when I saw that Via was still carrying Deadlox. I turned back around and continued walking. A lady at the front desk smiled at us and waved. LividCoffee led us to the elevator. We all crammed inside and LividCoffee pressed the button to take us to the 3rd floor. When the elevator doors opened, a horizontal hallway was in front of us. LividCoffee pointed to four large rooms.

"Okay, everybody needs to decide what rooms they are going to be in," I announced.

"LividCoffee, Honeydew, Inthelittlewood, LikeTotallyToby, and I will be in one room," Xephos said.

"Sky, Deadlox, CMS, Tobuscus, and I will be in one room," I said.

"Nutmeg, Cinnamon, CDO, Queen Pigs, Mhurley1, Hannah, and I will be in one room," Via said.

"How many beds do the rooms have?" I asked.

"Strangely, they do have 7 beds," LividCoffee told us.

"Logemaster, Maniac, Daniel, Nathan, and I will share a room," Mage said.

"We have to take care of Deadlox!" Via yelled. "Have you forgotten?"

"What's going on?" a voice asked.

"Deadlox!" Via yelled. "You're awake! Thank Notch!"

"Um, Via," Deadlox said. "Why are you carrying me?"

"Oh, um," Via said, blushing as she dropped Deadlox on the floor. "Long story short, you were unconscious and injured."

"My head hurts," Deadlox said.

"Yeah, about that," Mhurley said, "Your head was bleeding, but it looks like it healed."

"We should come up with names that sound normal for this world," CMS told us. "I will be Agent Washington."

"I'll be B," CDO said.

"I'll be Zack," Mage said.

"I'll be Logan," Logemaster said.

"I'll be Evan," Maniac said.

"I'll be Shealyn," Queen Pigs said.

"I'll be Quinn," Mhurley said.

"I'll be Mary," Ivy said.

"I'll be Katherine," Cinnamon said.

"I'll be Anne," Nutmeg said.

"I'll just be Via," Via said. "It sounds like a normal name for this world."

"I'll be Nathan," Nathan said.

"I'll be Daniel," Daniel said.

"I'll be Adam," Sky said.

"I'll be Ty," Deadlox said.

"I'll be Mitch," I said.

"I'll be Simon," Honeydew said.

"I'll be Lewis," Xephos said.

"I'll be Duncan," LividCoffee said.

"I'll be Hannah," Lomadia said.

"I'll be Toby," LikeTotallyToby said.

"I'll be Toby number two," Tobuscus said.

"I'll be Martyn," Inthelittlewood said.

"It's late," Zack said. "We should go to our rooms. By the way, Ty, you share a room with Adam, Mitch, and Washington."

We went into our hotel rooms and looked around. Adam was flicking a lever on the wall over and over again. A light on the ceiling lit up and turned off as he flicked the lever. He seemed so interested in it that it was as if he had never flicked a lever to turn on a light before. Minecraftia has a lot of levers that turn on lights. Ty was sleeping. Washington was looking through drawers. In one of the drawers I noticed a big yellow book and a small book with the word 'Bible' printed on the cover. Washington picked up the yellow book and opened it. Inside was a long list of strange number combinations. One of them had the words 'Some Guy's Pizzeria' above it.

"What happens if I press a number combination into this thing?" Washington asked, pointing to a black thing with two speakers, a wire, and number keys.

"I don't know," I told him. "Maybe you should try it."

"Okay," Washington said as he punched in the numbers.

I waited a while until I heard a loud ringing sound.

"Ah!" I yelled. "What is that?"

"Hello," a voice said through one of the speakers. "This is Some Guy's Pizzeria. What would you like?"

"Um," Washington responded. "What should I say to you? I don't know what I'm doing."

A beeping sound came through one of the speakers.

"Hello?" Washington asked. "He-hello? Sir? Mitch, he's not talking to me. I think this machine thing is rigged."

"What is Bible?" I asked.

"Noooooo!" Duncan screamed. He was so loud that I could hear him through the walls. Or maybe I could just hear him because doors connected our rooms. "I found a book called Bible, and guess what? It doesn't mention Notch even once! It just mentions some guy named God! Who is God, anyways?! Can't they at least mention Notch's name?!"

"My question was answered," I said. "We should settle down. Zack was right. It's late."

I looked at a clock on a desk.

"It is 3:00 in the morning; you've got to be kidding me!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Reality! Yeah! BTW, all of the people who I know that are in the story chose what they wanted their 'reality name' to be. I honestly have no idea why CMS is Agent Washington! So, I hope you liked chapter 6!<strong>

**BYE!**

**;D**


	7. Chapter 7: Fried Cala-chicken

**Hey, Guys! Right now, I'm at the point where I have no idea what to type in this space. But, hey, I'm filling it in by typing these words! Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Anne (Nutmeg_Kitten725)'s POV*<strong>

"Adam," I said. "Are we there yet?"

"The last thousand times you asked that," Adam told me, "the answer was 'no.' This time, it's actually 'yes.' I saw this place from my hotel room window. It's a restaurant."

"Yeah, I can tell from the smell," I said, turning towards the restaurant. It had a big sign above it that read, 'Jonathan's.'

We all walked into Jonathan's and I saw a man hurrying over to the front desk. He motioned for us to come over to him, so we came to the desk. "Come with me," he said. We followed the man to the tables. He pushed together a few of the tables and moved around the chairs. After all, there were a lot of us. The man walked away as we began to take our seats. I picked up a small menu. One of the foods on the menu caught my eye. I nudged Adam in the side.

***Adam (SkythekidRS)'s POV***

"Hey!" I yelled. "What was that for?"

"I found something on the menu that I think you should order," Anne told me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's called fried calamari," Anne told me.

"Wait," Via said. "Isn't calamari s-"

***Anne (Nutmeg_****Kitten725)'s POV***

"Calamari is chicken!" I shouted, interrupting Via. "So, fried calamari is fried chicken."

"Um, calamari is squid," Via whispered in my ear.

"I know," I whispered back. "After he eats it, I will tell him what it really is. His reaction will be priceless."

"Awesome," Via chuckled.

"My name is Nathan," a waiter said as he came towards us. "I will be your server for to-"

"Cool!" Nathan shouted, jumping out of his seat. "My name's Nathan, too! We're twins!"

"Nathan!" Daniel and Katherine yelled at Nathan.

"I'm sorry about that, sir," Evan said to the waiter. "He's," he continued, pausing for effect, "special."

Nathan sat down.

"My name is Nathan," the waiter repeated. "I will be your server for today. Have you decided on what to order?"

"I'll have-"

"Interrupting cow says 'moo'!" Adam interrupted Ty. "Guys, we need to make this cheaper. There are way too much of us! We'll all have water!"

***Ty (Deadlox)'s POV***

"Alright," the waiter said.

He turned away and left towards the kitchen, walking quicker than when he was walking towards us to take our orders. He must have thought we're weird. I looked around me at all of my friends._ They're not weird, just… strange. It's a completely different thing, _I thought, as I turned towards B and Agent Washington. They were just sitting there, quietly watching everybody. _These two aren't as weird as I thought they were,_ I thought, happily.

"Wonder twin powers, activate!" they shouted, hitting their rings together.

_Okay, maybe not…_

"Weird, Ty?" Anne asked. "Is that really what you think of your friends? Some friend you are. Some feelings are better thought when you're not around me."

_You can read minds?!_

"Yes," Anne told me. "I can. Seriously, you even think _you're _ weird? You think _Via's _ weird?"

"No, it's just," I said, "Okay everybody acts strange. Even 87 year olds. My point is that Adam and Nathan were acting strange around the waiter. That's what I'm getting at."

"I admit it, I have problems," Nathan told me.

"Nathan!" Daniel yelled at him. "You do not have problems!"

"Guys," Via said. "I have something to tell you. But it might not be the best thing to tell you here. I'll wait until we're back at the hotel."

"Via," Katherine said. "Via, Via, Via. Did you get injected with another DNA?"

"No," Via told Katherine. "It's something I should have told you all quite a while ago, back in the 'Cat World.'"

"You're drinks are served," Nathan the waiter said as he put down our drinks on the table. "Would you like to order some food now?"

"We'll all just have fried calamari," Adam told the waiter. "Ty," he whispered. "Was that not weird? Am I fitting in with the other people in reality."

I face-palmed. The waiter looked at Adam as if he were the strangest thing in the world for asking me that. He turned away and ran towards the kitchen. _Asking if you're strange, is strange,_ I thought. Adam narrowed his eyes at me, angrily. I had forgotten that Adam is Anne's sister. That makes him the son of Notch. So, he must be able to read minds if Anne can. _What if he's been reading my mind ever since I met him?!_ I thought. Adam laughed. He shook his head.

"Nah," he said. "I've never read _your_ mind before this."

"Um, Adam and Anne," Nathan said. "If you two are brother and sister, isn't it extremely weird that you used to be dating?"

"Nathan, shut up!" Daniel yelled. "If I hear another word out of your mouth I swear to Notch…"

"You swear to Notch what?" Nathan asked.

"SHUT UP!" Daniel screamed.

Everybody at the restaurant was looking at Daniel now. He was probably really embarrassed.

**Nutmeg: Okay, so you know how when a large group of people order food at a restaurant, it takes a long time to cook all the food? Well, I'm just going to skip to the point where they get their food.**

***Time skip! :D***

***Agent Washington (CMS)'s POV***

"You're dinner is served," the waiter said, setting down our food on the table.

"Thanks, me!" Nathan yelled after the waiter as he ran away.

Daniel face-palmed. Adam picked up a piece of the calamari. He smiled. Then, he ate it and Anne and Via laughed so hard. Suddenly, I remembered that calamari is squid. Adam just ate something that he never touches. He just ate his worst enemy. Adam smiled and reached for another piece. He actually enjoyed it! I remembered over-hearing Anne talking to Adam and telling him that fried calamari is fried chicken. He doesn't even know what he ate!

"Adam, don't eat that," Anne said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Fried calamari isn't really fried chicken," Via told him. "It's… fried squid."

"WHAT?!" Adam screamed.

"Are you enjoying your calamari?" the waiter asked. He came back to check on us.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Adam screamed at him. He jumped on the table. "HOW DARE YOU SELL SQUID AT YOUR RESTAURANT!" He pulled out a stick with two dollar bills on it. This was probably supposed to be a budder sword in reality.

"Sir," the waiter said. "I can't take this tip. The money is on a stick, so it will have holes in it if I take it."

"I'M NOT GIVING YOU A TIP!" Adam screamed.

The waiter ran away.

***Time skip! :D***

"Guys, I have to tell you what I've been waiting to tell you all," Via said as we walking inside the elevator. "Notch's children aren't dead. I'm… I'm the last child of Notch."

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets revealed! BTW, sorry I didn't update soon enough. But, that was the chapter. So, now I updated!<strong>

**BYE!**

**;D**


	8. Chapter 8: King of the Burgers

**Hey, Guys! Yeah, I know it's ****been a while, but hey, you're reading chapter 8 now! My plans to post chapter 8 were getting changed a lot. I was going to update yesterday, but my plans were changed! :( You probably don't care about that, so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Via (Via)'s POV*<strong>

"Via!" Katherine yelled at me. "How come you didn't tell us this sooner? This is useful information!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" I said to them. "I just… I was scared to tell you all."

"You're not one of Notch's children," Bajan told me, "because I'm not one of his children."

_I guess he doesn't remember anything of when we were only small children..._

I sighed, quietly.

"Bajan," I said to my brother. "Bajan, when we weren't even a year old, Notch sent us away to the Overworld to live with a couple that desperately wanted a child. They didn't know who we were, we just showed up one day on their doorstep. Of course, you were given away before me, since you are older than I am. When I was born, Notch sent me to live with you and your new parents. After you ran away when I was 5, I decided to run away when I was 8. I guess you don't remember when we were really young"...

"Well, of course not!" Bajan yelled. "How would I remember when I wasn't even a year old?! How do _you_ remember all that?"

"Hold on a second," Adam said. "I'm related to you guys?"

"I guess so," Anne told Adam.

_Awkward silence..._

I stood there in the back of the small elevator, waiting. I was just waiting for the elevator doors to open, so I could go to my hotel room. I just wanted to be alone, but I guess I can't be alone in my hotel room, since I share it with people. I closed my eyes and imagined Minecraftia. We had only just arrived in reality about a day ago, and I already felt like we had been here forever. Suddenly, a horrible thought came over me and frightened me:

_We were able to kill Herobrine and return to Minecraftia before… But what if we can't do that this time… What if we die and Herobrine takes over reality and Minecraftia? Then what?_

***Time skip! (I'll probably be doing time skips every time they go to bed…)***

***Agent Washington (CMS)'s POV***

"Hey," Ty said to me as I opened the door, about to leave our hotel room. "Where are you going?"

"Well," I told him, "I saw this cool place last night when we were walking back here. You see, I'm going to see the King of the Burgers!"

"Right," he said. "You have fun with that."

"Thanks," I said. "I will."

I walked out the door and slammed it shut. "Hey!" a voice shouted. "Don't make so much noise!" _People these days_, I thought. _Whoever the one who's "making so much noise" is, is a real jerk for getting on someone else's nerves. Sheesh!_ I walked towards the elevator and pressed a button with an arrow pointing upwards on it. The elevator doors opened, so I stepped inside. Buttons with numbers on them lined the side of the elevator. I pressed the one with the word "lobby" on it. The doors closed and the button lit up. I pressed all of the buttons, and all of them lit up.

"THIS IS THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD!" I screamed.

The elevator doors opened, but I was just on the next floor down. They closed, and the elevator went down some more. The doors opened, but again, this was another floor down. _WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS STUPID MACHINE?!_ I thought, angrily. I sat down and waited for the elevator to finally come to the bottom floor. It actually wasn't that long until I reached the lobby. I ran out of the elevator and went up to somebody who worked at the hotel.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN IN THERE?!" I screamed at them. "I'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR ONE WHOLE MINUTE! ONE WHOLE MINUTE! NOW ONE WHOLE MINUTE OF MY TIME IS WASTED! WASTED! WASTED, I TELL YOU!"

"I'm sorry," the person told me.

"SORRY?" I asked. "SORRY DOES NOTHING!"

I ran out the hotel doors and shoved the people who were in front of me down to the ground. One of them put up his fists as if he wanted to fight me instead of getting knocked down, but I just shoved him aside. "Washington!" I heard my sister, B call after me. "Where are you going?! And why are you knocking people over?!" I completely ignored her and continued to run. I came to the black pavement with yellow and white lines on it. What Duncan had called "cars" were running along the pavement, which meant I had to stop and wait for them to stop. They didn't stop, so I just ran right across the pavement. "Get out of the way!" some random person yelled at me.

"Nope!" I yelled back. They probably didn't hear me, but I didn't care about that.

"King of the Burgers!" I shouted as I ran towards the Burger King's palace entrance. "I have come to take over! Oof!"

_Dang, that hurt..._

I had completely hit the door and was currently sliding down it. A man inside the palace was looking at me through the window as if I was the weirdest thing he had ever seen. _I'll show him! I wonder which person is the King of the Burgers..._ I stood up and this time, pulled the handles on the door to open it. I stormed right in as if I owned the place. Of course, later I will own the place. I stood up straight and tall right in the center of the palace.

"I demand the King of Burgers to surrender to me!" I shouted.

"Sir, can I take your order?" a man asked me as he walked up to me.

"I order you to surrender, King of Burgers!" I shouted at him.

"I'm sorry, sir," the man said, "but there is no food on our menu called, "You to surrender.""

"What are you talking about?!" I asked.

"This is a restaurant," the man told me.

"Oh," I said. "I see. You're trying to trick me into thinking that this really is a restaurant so that I won't take it over! Well, it's not working! You don't fool Agent Washington! Nobody fools Agent Washington! This foolish method of warfare will not work on me! I am a master of psychological warfare, you see! I will surely defeat you!"

"Sir," a man said to me from behind.

"I am taking over this kingdom!" I shouted as I turned around to see two men with strange metal clappy things.

"What's your name?" one of the men asked me.

"I am Agent Washington, the man who I about to destroy the King of the Burgers!" I told the men.

"Agent Washington, you're coming with us," the men told me.

One of the took their strange metal clappy things and used them to hold my hands together behind my back. I tried to wriggle my hands free, but it wasn't working. The men led me to their car with blue and red flashing lights on the roof of it. One of the men open the door to the car and shoved me inside. Then he slammed the door shut and sat in one of the front seats. The car started to move... _These men look similar to the policemen that arrested Adam back in Minecraft... But surely I'm not getting arrested! These men just don't know who they're messing with right now!_

***Time skip! YAY! :D***

***B (CDO)'s POV***

"Washington!" I called as I ran towards my brother's cell. "Why did you have to do that? You're pretty stupid."

"Why, thank you!" Agent Washington thanked me.

I face-palmed.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," I said to him.

The policemen opened his cell and let him out. He hugged me, but I shoved him off.

"Hey," I said. "Don't hug me. I don't want your... disease"...

"How do you know what I did to get in here?" Agent Washington asked me.

"The policemen told me all about it," I replied.

"I've noticed that you're wearing half-inch heals right now," Washington said.

"Oh, yeah," I told my brother. "Anne told me to walk like this for the rest of the day. You know, this really is quite simple."

***Agent Washington (CMS)'s POV***

"Ahh!" B shouted as she fell down on the floor. "Help... I think I broke my ankle... It really hurts... I hate everyone and their mother"...

"First of all," I said, "why do you hate Everyone? And second of all, why do you hate their mother?"

"Shut up," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER! Yeah, B broke her ankle and I left you guessing what happens next! Welp, you'll all find out in... Chapter 9! See you at chapter 9!<strong>

**BYE!**

**;D**


	9. Chapter 9: What Could It Mean?

**Hey, Guys! So, chapter 9, here it is. I'd like to just say that I'm gonna be doing a character of the week thing. Just let me know which character you think should be the character of the week, and the character with the most votes is the character of the week. Each person that voted for that character gets a plush of the character! Prizes, yay! I'll do this each week if you want… So, yeah, that's something new… Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated in 2 weeks! I don't know why I haven't either! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Nathan (Nathan33521)'s POV*<strong>

"Guys," B said as she and Agent Washington walked into our hotel room.

We were all sitting and watching something called 'television' in one room. It was a bit crowded, but it was fine. We were crammed _way_ more when we were all in the elevator on the first night here. I noticed that B was walking with crutches and that Agent Washington was shaking his head and laughing. _What happened to B?_ I thought. _Is she alright? _"I broke my ankle," B told us. "When I was walking with the half-inche heels on, I fell down and broke it. He thinks it's funny, but I just hate him for that." She turned towards her brother.

"The funny thing is," Washington told us, "When we were in the jail, B was telling me about how simple and easy it was to walk with those heels, and then she just fell! She fell after she said it was so easy. You have to admit, that's hilarious."

"I hate you," B mumbled, laughing slightly.

"Aw, you're the best sister ever," Agent Washington said as he hugged B. "I just want you to know that I hate you too."

"Stop hugging me, or by the end of the day, you will have no fingers left," B told her brother. Washington stepped away from her.

"Hey, you shouldn't have tried to take over Burger King," Adam told Washington.

"You mean the Burger Kingdom," Agent Washington corrected him.

"No," I told him. "Burger King is what it's called, and it's a restaurant. Seriously, I saw an add for it on this, uh, what's it called again?" I turned to Duncan.

"We saw an add for Burger King on the television," Duncan told Agent Washington.

Washington and B sat down on the couch. Of course, there were so many of us that the couch wasn't big enough for us all to fit. So, most of us were sitting on the floor, like me. I turned to my left to see my brother, Daniel, sitting down with his eyes looking directly at the television screen. I sighed. _Who knew that after only a short period of time watching television, you could get addicted to it so easily?_ I thought.  
><strong>Nutmeg: It's like Candy Crush… and Cookie Clicker…<br>Nathan: Hey, you're not supposed to be here!  
>Nutmeg: Well, um, Nathan, I kind of am always in reality. I live here…<br>Nathan: Whatever! *duct tapes Nutmeg's mouth shut* Sorry for that. I'm sure Nutmeg will continue the story now. Isn't that right, Nutmeg. *turns towards Nutmeg and laughs ****maniacally*  
>Nutmeg:*nods slowly*<br>Nathan:** **Perfect.**

Adam looked at me and nodded._ Why did he just... Oh, that's right. He can read minds,_ I thought.

"It's still morning," I told my friends.

"Yes, and?" Lewis asked. "What about it?"

"It's just that," I said, "I keep thinking it's night already. It must be because back in Minecraftia, the days felt like they were going by so fast. They really went by slowly, but I always had so much work to do that they felt like they were only a few seconds long."

"I hear you," Daniel told me, "it always felt like that for me too."

"Daniel, you didn't even do work for our survival!" I yelled. "The only time you volunteered to help me was when I said I was going mining."

"Stop it," Katherine said. "Just stop it! When you talk like this about Minecraftia, it sounds like you're talking about what you used to do in Minecraftia and how that won't ever happen again. Well, we will get back there. We will! We've defeated Herobrine in other worlds before, so we can do it again! We could even defeat him in Minecraftia if we had to! But... if we even try to, there's a greater chance of us dying than there is in other worlds." Katherine sighed. "Let's face it, guys," she said. "We can't kill Herobrine this time. He'll be way more powerful. In Equestria he was weak, in the Cat-Clan world he was about as strong as us, and in this world... in this world he will definitely be stronger than us." She sighed again.

"D-don't say that!" Shealyn yelled.

***Shealyn (QueenPigs)'s POV***

"If you don't believe that we can, we really won't be able to!"

"Guys, sorry to ruin the moment," B said, "but this is getting too dramatic. Let's just not talk about this stuff."

***B (CDO)'s POV***

_They shouldn't keep talking about this_, I thought. _It isn't good... _Suddenly a strange feeling swept over me. I slapped Agent Washington across the face. Whenever I had a great idea, I did that. I don't know why, but one time I did it on accident. And now I just do it purposely because I feel like it. Everyone turned to me when they heard the sound of the slap. "What happened?" Evan asked.

"I just remembered something," I told them. "It was one of my dreams."

"We don't want to hear about one of your dreams," Evan said to me.

"No, it seemed like a prophecy," I told him. "But only a little part of one. It said, _'When the children of children...'_ That's all I heard until I woke up."

"It's probably nothing important," Agent Washington said.

"Hey, I've heard what sounded like a piece of a prophecy too," Ty spoke up." I heard, _'and the Chosen Ones are united...'_"_  
><em>

"Me too!" Quinn yelled. "It said, _''he' will be destroyed and the 'other one' will be safe with the rest.'_"

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"I don't know," Duncan said, "but it does sound like a prophecy. And it must be important."

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chapter 9. Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in two weeks!<strong>

**BYE!**

**;D**


	10. Chapter 10: B Is A Horrible Singer

**Hey, Guys! So, you know that prophecy from the previous chapter? Well, I actually had no idea what the 'Chosen ones' should be. But then after I posted chapter 9 I had a good idea for what they are. So, yeah... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>*MCManiac12345678 (Evan)'s POV*<strong>

"That really doesn't make any sense at all," I said. "I guess no prophecies make sense."

"Of course _you'd _think it makes no sense at all," Duncan said to me.

"Hey, seriously?" I asked. "What the heck, man. Not cool bro, not cool."

"I understand at least one part of the prophecy, but I knew you wouldn't understand it at all," Duncan told me.

"Again," I said, "not cool..."

***LividCoffee (Duncan)'s POV***

"The prophecy mentions 'the children of children'," I said. "That could possibly mean the children of Notch and Herobrine. In our group we have all of Notch's children and Herobrine's children. But the 'Chosen ones'... that is difficult to figure out."

"Hold on, what about Autumn?" Aaron asked me.

_Knock, knock!_ I heard somebody knocking on the hotel room door. I stood up and opened the door. _Aaron's question was answered_, I thought. The person standing in front of me was Aaron's sister, Autumn. "Perfect," I said. "Now we really _do_ have all of Herobrine's children and Notch's children. Hello, Autumn. Welcome to the group." "H-hi," she said. She tilted her head past me to look at everyone else in the room. "Wow," she said. "There's a lot of you guys in here." I nodded and walked back to where I was sitting. Autumn followed and sat down on the floor. Agent Washington walked up to Autumn and whispered something in her ear. All I could hear of it was, "and"... and "so"... and such. When he was finally done, he said out loud, "And that's how pancakes got on the Ceiling."

Knowing Agent Washington, I thought, _That must have nothing at all to do with what he said to her._

"So now that you know how we got here and our names and-"

***B (CDO)'s POV***

"Wait a minute," I interrupted my brother. "You're name has really been How Pancakes Got on the Ceiling all along? But I'm your sister! I thought your name was CMS..."

"CMS is my- Yes, B, yes. My name _is_ How Pancakes Got on the Ceiling," Agent Washington told me.

"R-Really?" I asked.

"No!" he yelled. "Of course not. That _would_ be an awesome name to have, but sadly, my name is CMS. Well, in reality my name is Agent Washington."

***Aaron (Aaron27)'s POV***

Autumn sighed and stared at the television screen. I could tell that she wasn't interested in the television. In fact, she wasn't even really paying attention to it. Her eyes were looking directly at it, but her face showed that she wasn't really watching it. "Autumn," B spoke up before I could. "You look sad." B stood there, thinking for a while until she smiled. "I know how I can cheer you up," she said to Autumn. "Ahem... Hmm"...

***B (CDO)'s POV***

_Oh, wait... I haven't actually thought of a way to cheer her up... Maybe I can sing her a song..._

"Ahem," I said. "Okay... I broke my ankle, my brother was stupid, Adam ate some squid meat, but guess what? It's just another world! It's just another random world! It's just like Minecraftia, but it's round! I've changed my mind! I shouldn't be singing this song! So, never mind! I thought I could cheer you up! But I was wrong! So, whatever! I'm gonna stop singing now!"

I sat down. Awkward silence...

"Chirp, chirp, chirp"... Agent Washington said.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. "Stop being stupid!"

"Um, I can't B," my brother told me. "You even said in a song that I was being stupid. I'm guessing that you were talking about the King of the Burgers incedent."

"No, I was talking about when Adam ate squid meat," I said sarcastically.

"You were?" he asked. "I didn't know that-"

"You idiot!" I shouted. "I was being sarcastic!"

"I know," Agent Washington told me. "That was why I was being sarcastic in my response to when you were being sarcastic."

I face-palmed and walked out the hotel room door. _He's so strange..._ I thought. I laughed. "Silly child, Agent Washington," I said to myself. This made me laugh ever more, since he was really much older than me. _I was wrong when in my song I sang about how reality is just like Minecraftia, but round instead of blocky_, I thought. _Reality is so much different from Minecraftia. For one thing, in Minecraftia, we didn't have heights. In reality, people are taller than others or shorter than others. It's strange._

"B!" Agent Washington called after me. "Where are you going?!"

I turned around towards him and shook my head. He looked confused.

"B," he said. "I don't think that-"

He shook his head.

"is a place," he continued.

I face-palmed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Nutmeg: Guys. This is the last Author's Note I will write you. No, I'm not giving up on the series. Why would I do that? The thing is... Nathan is taking over the story. As you remember from the previous chapter, Nathan and I were chatting and he duct taped my mouth shut. My mouth is currently not duct taped. I am sitting down in a chair. I am locked in a room, but Nathan still comes in every so often and gives me food. He also comes in the write the chapters. He is watching me write this right now. Also, he wrote this chapter.<strong>

**Nathan: All true. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! I will be writing the story from now on! :) Now I decide what happens to the characters! Who knows, maybe I'll even make all of the characters die? Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Nutmeg: Goodbye...**

**Nathan: Um, Nutmeg, how do you sign off at the end of chapters?**

**Nutmeg: Here, let me-**

**Nathan: No! I'll just come up with a new way to sign off for you!**

**:) I AM EVIL**

**- NATHAN (is epic)**


	11. Chapter 11: Artificial Budder

**Nathan: Hello, people! I have returned as your leader once more with another chapter! Sorry it took so long. I was trying to figure out how this all works.  
><strong>**Nutmeg: If it weren't for your stupid idea of kicking me out, the chapter would be up sooner.  
>Nathan: Nobody cares.<br>CMS: Hey! You stole my idea of the "your leader has returned" thing!  
>Nathan: Wh-what! N-no I didn't! Heh heh…<br>CMS: You can't hide the truth!  
>Nathan: Uh, um, onto the story!<br>CMS: Hey, wait we aren't finished yet!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Nathan (Nathan33521)'s POV*<strong>

"Hey, Guys!" I shouted. "Come back in here! It's really important!"

B and Agent Washington ran in the hotel room as fast as they could. "What is it?" Washington asked me. "Is it about the prophecy?" I turned to Anne, and she nodded slowly at them. "You see," she began, "in the short time that you two were out there chatting, I fell asleep. It's amazing, really, how I can fall asleep so easily. Anyways, I- " "Hey," Agent Washington said to Anne. "I really don't care. I don't see how this has anything to do with the prophecy."

***Anne (Nutmeg_Kitten725)'s POV***

"I was getting to that part!" I yelled at Agent Washington. "So, anyways, I had a dream." "Well, _duh_," B said. "If you fall asleep, you're obviously going to have a dream." "Oh, come on!" I shouted at them. "Can I please talk without having anyone interrupt me?!" Silence…

"Chirp, chirp, chirp…," Agent Washington said quietly.

"Again!" I yelled. "Really?!" I sighed, angrily. "Anyways," I began… _Perfect_, I thought. _No interruptions._ "In my dream, Notch came to me. He said something. He said, _"The Chosen Ones are among you…" _Obviously, this means that some of us are the Chosen Ones. But the question is, what are the Chosen Ones chosen for? Notch also said something else. It was, _"Remember, Autumn is not a child of the two brothers." _And, come to think of it, Notch was right. She is Aaron's adopted sister."

"Oh, yeah…," Aaron said quietly and slowly. "That's pretty sad that I forgot that. You would think that I'd remember who my siblings are." "Guys!" Adam screamed, running into the room. "When did you leave?" Daniel asked him. "When you guys weren't paying attention," Sky responded. "Anyways," he said, holding up a crate of yellow packages that were labeled, "BUTTER." "I just went to the store and bought some BUDDER!" "Yeah," I mumbled. "_Some_ budder…" Adam quickly pulled out a stick of budder and unwrapped it. He took a look at it and frowned. Adam ran to the window and threw out the crate of budder, along with the stick he opened. "REALITY IS HORRIBLE! THEY HAVE _ARTIFICIAL _BUDDER! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!" He ran around screaming and waving his arms around in the air frantically. I slowly closed the window so people didn't hear the noise. Autumn closed the door.

***Time skip! (1 hour has passed)***

"Adam!" I yelled. "You can stop now!"

Adam was still running around and screaming. The room service person walked in. "Room servi-" "AHHHHHH!" Adam screamed, running at her. She ran away as quickly as she could. Adam ran away towards the stairs. "You know, there is an elevator!" I called after him. _He could not have possibly heard me_, I thought. "Hello," a loud voice boomed from above us. "I've come out from my hiding." "Who's there?!" I yelled. "Show yourself!" "Don't you know who I am… Nutmeg_Kitten725?" the voice sounded again. "You must be… Hero… brine," I whispered. "Correct," Herobrine said. "And if you little kiddies really think you can destroy me once and for all, then take your best shot… I'll be waiting for you all… at the beach…" "We'll be ready!" Logan yelled. But Herobrine was gone.

I turned and walked towards the door, my bow slung over my shoulder. My diamond sword was in my bag. "Hey, wait!" Katherine called. "Where the Nether are you going?!" I sighed. "We have to go," I told my friends. "Didn't you hear him? This is our chance to destroy him once and for all! Don't you all see that?" Ty stepped forward. "Yeah, but, what if we aren't strong enough?" "I know how we can be not not strong enough," Agent Washington told us. "This is how: Be strong enough." "Thanks," I said sarcastically. "That helps a lot. Anyways, you have to come with me. We're the only ones who can defeat him. So come on." Everyone in the room nodded. We slowly walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Nathan: That concludes this chapter!<br>CMS: Finally, my chance to finish this!  
>Nathan: Finish what?<br>CMS: Your life! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
>Nathan: Hey, dude, you can't be serious!<br>CMS: Oh, I'm dead serious. Ha ha ha ha ha… Some death humor for you all…  
>Nathan: *whispers to Nutmeg* He scares me…<br>Nutmeg: B-  
>Nathan: I own this! I end this! Ahem.<strong>

**BYE!**

**:D**


	12. Chapter 12: Still Just Hello

"So, you've decided to come," Herobrine's loud voice boomed overhead as they arrived at the beach.

Anne, who was in the front of the group,stopped at a gate. A sign tied to the gate read,  
>"DO NOT ENTER<br>THIS BEACH IS NOT OPEN TO VISITORS AT THE MOMENT"

Anne opened the gate, not caring about the sign at all. They all walked in slowly. "Show yourself, Herobrine!" Mitch shouted. His voice echoed for a while. When it stopped, there was a brief pause, and then Herobrine appeared in front of them. Without saying anything, Via lunged her first attack. She kicked Herobrine in the knee. He jumped in surprise.

"This one has always been a pain," Herobrine sighed. "I guess she'll have to go first."

Via's eyes changed to magenta. Her wings sprouted out from behind her. Herobrine shot a fireball at her. Luckily, Via has Ender DNA inside her. She teleported to the left and dodged the fireball by doing so. Herobrine used his power to make the fireball disappear in the air. "I forgot about your annoying power," Herobrine said. "At least none of you are children of Notch. Although, some of you might be the chosen ones... "

"These chosen ones," B said. "What were they chosen to do?"

"You don't know? Notch rules the Aether, I rule the Nether, the End is ruled by nobody- I guess you could say that the ender dragon or enderman rule the End- and the chosen ones were chosen to rule the Overworld together."

"So that's what it meant...," Lewis muttered.

"We came here to fight, didn't we?" Hannah asked. "So let's quit the small-talk."

"There's no point in fighting," Herobrine told us. "Obviously, I'm much stronger than all of you."

"We will defeat you!" Adam yelled.

Suddenly, a glowing white light surrounded Ty, Quinn, B, Anne, Adam, and Via. A light that was almost blinding shot out from the circle to hit Herobrine. They all must have passed out, because a little while later they all woke up on the ground... But something was different about where they were. The ground was grass instead of sand. Everything was blocky.

"Yes!" Deadlox yelled. "We won! We're back in Minecraftia!"

"Deadlox, CDO, and Mhurley1," a voice boomed over us. "This is Notch speaking."

"N-Notch? Really?" CMS asked.

"CDO, Deadlox, and Mhurley1. You are the chosen ones," Notch continued. "You rule the Overworld now."

"WHAT?!" the three chimed.

"Cinnamon," Mhurley said. "I don't care if you object. I'm giving the city of Felis Catus and the Cat Army back to you."

Cinnamon opened her mouth to protest, and then quickly shut it. She nodded slowly. Honeydew munched on a Jaffa Cake. Xephos laughed. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"I always have them," Honeydew replied.

"Ruling a world is a lot of responsibility," Notch told the three. "That's why I chose three of you."

"D-Dad," Nutmeg said. "I haven't talked to you in a few years."

"We will meet again," Notch told everyone. "In person next time. So let's not call this goodbye. One last thing: You not only defeated Herobrine in Reality, but you also defeated him once and for all in Minecraftia. Goodbye for now."

"Not goodbye," Adam said. "It's still just hello. I think our adventure has only just begun."


	13. Chapter 13: THE SEQUEL SERIES IS HERE

**OK, I'm making a sequel series! Yay! I've posted the first chapter, so check it out! It's called: The New Adventures Book One: He's Back**

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>

**:D**


	14. Goodbye, sequel series

**Hi. I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating. I've had EXTREME writer's block. And, I have decided that there will be no sequel series. Sorry… I feel that I should have just left everyone with a cliffhanger at the end of series 1. I will probably be spending way more of my time on Quotev than on here. If you guys have an account on there, please follow me. :3 My name is asdfKitten. If any of you are fans of the Yogscast, I am currently writing a Yogscast fan fiction on there. Again, I'm sorry.**

**- Nutmeg_Kitten725**


End file.
